The present invention is directed to a torsional vibration damping arrangement, preferably for the drivetrain of a vehicle, comprising at least one deflection mass pendulum unit with a carrier which is rotatable around an axis of rotation, a deflection mass which can be deflected around the axis of rotation in circumferential direction with respect to the carrier, a deformable restoring element which is supported or supportable in a carrier supporting region with respect to the carrier and in a deflection mass supporting region with respect to the deflection mass, wherein a deflection of the deflection mass in at least one direction from a basic relative position with respect to the carrier causes a deformation of the restoring element, a supporting element which is radially movably supported at the carrier and provides the carrier supporting region, wherein a distance between the carrier supporting region and the deflection mass supporting region can be varied through movement of the supporting element at the carrier, and the supporting element is preloaded in direction of a radially inner base position and is displaceable radially outward proceeding from the base position against the preloading under centrifugal force action during rotation of the carrier around the axis of rotation.
DE 10 2010 053 542 A1 discloses a torsional vibration damping arrangement in which deflection mass pendulum units comprise a deflection mass which is arranged annularly around the carrier and is supported in circumferential direction with respect to the carrier by means of a plurality of elastically deformable restoring elements which are secured thereto and extend radially inward. Provided in the carrier are radially displaceable supporting elements at which the radially inwardly extending restoring elements can be supported in circumferential direction at respective carrier supporting regions. The supporting elements are preloaded radially inward into a base position by preloading springs which are associated with these supporting elements and supported at the deflection mass. When there is little or no centrifugal force load, the supporting elements are held in the base position under preloading action. As the rotational speed increases, the supporting elements shift radially outward as a result of centrifugal force accompanied by increasing compression of the preloading springs so that the carrier supporting regions at which the restoring elements extending radially inward from the deflection mass can be supported are displaced radially outward. This alters the free length of the restoring elements that is available for deflection between the connection thereof to the deflection mass and the respective carrier supporting regions in which they are supported via the supporting elements in circumferential direction with respect to the carrier. Accordingly, this variation of the free length also influences the effective pendulum length, shortening of which results in an increase in the natural frequency of the deflection mass pendulum units. As a result, the stiffness and therefore also the natural frequency of the deflection mass pendulum units is variable in a speed-dependent manner such that as the rotational speed increases the stiffness and therefore also the natural frequency increases. This is an attempt to achieve a rotational speed adaptation of the deflection mass pendulum units to a vibration excitation order.